


Who would love a house cat? - Original Story

by TarryTheTarMonster



Category: warriors????
Genre: Cats, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pedophillia, Siamese Cats, Toxic Relationship, Underage - Freeform, mainecoon, male/female - Freeform, mobile home - Freeform, psa?, ran over, shorthair, wariors???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarryTheTarMonster/pseuds/TarryTheTarMonster
Summary: "Do you," Katoola paused. "Do you think we'll ever be able, to get over it?"Sia grinned. "'Course. We can get over anything."-----------Katoola was truly a pretty cat. Soft, fluffy fur with white mittens and bright yellow eyes that were just like the harvest moon.She doesn't get too much attention though.Besides, who would love a house cat?-----------Warning: This book contains topics like pedophilia and rape. If you are sensitive to these topics, please skip this or read at your own risk.





	Who would love a house cat? - Original Story

_ It was just another day. _

Katoola sighed wearily, sitting on the first step on the wooden porch. It was slightly wet, but that didn't bother her, as her fur was thick enough to keep her skin underneath safe and warm. The drip-drip-dripping sound of water resonated from all the roofs, sliding down giant icicles like sweat onto whatever surface they hung over. Snow still held together on the patches of land that weren't tar or concrete, sometimes slushing in the tiny puddles that made the gutters their home. The pine in front of her own tiny house swayed softly in the breeze that suddenly appeared in the park, a few drops of snow falling from its branches. Her tail-tip flicked with the drops racing towards the ground, her eyes narrowed as she watched cars drive slowly, carefully, as if they were scared of what could pop out onto the narrow road that claimed the front of her owner's mobile home.

The sound of a door slamming shut got the kitty's attention, and she turned her yellow gaze to the neighbors next door. She could see the man who lived there slam his door shut, grumbling about something as he entered his car and drove away. Katoola rolled her eyes, turning her head away from the man. She was glad she didn’t live with him, her current owner was way better. Sarah, her name was. Many of the cats in the pound where she had grew up in told her not to get close to your owner, but it was hard to not get close with Sarah. Almost every cat knew that human.

A gust of wind brought Katoola back to the present, and she shivered, leaning down to lick down the ruffled white fur on her chest. She stood, shaking off some water from her rump and jumping down quickly from the steps and into the melting snow. She pushed her way under the chain-link gate and sprinted the rest of the way onto the tar, shaking off her fluffy pelt once again. It was a dark brown, with blackish small stripes that resembled a tiger. With white mittens and chest, she was surely a sight to many of the males that lived around the area.

She trotted to the edge of the road, keeping her head bowed slightly just in case a car came chasing by and perhaps splash slush-water into her face. She planned to see Sia, a Siamese cat who lived under a house just around the corner and was a good friend of hers. And she would have done so if a voice not so rudely interrupted her.

"Hey! Pretty brown kitty!" Her head whipped around to see a male sitting on a driveway across the street. He was the color of creamer n' coffee, with amber eyes that raked her own fluffy body. Short haired and tall, he was a male to be reckoned with.

But Katoola has no time for pretty cats.

"What do you want?" She hissed, her ears flattening. She had seen this cat before, and she sure didn't like him before. Sarah was like the cat whisperer, but she also brought many unwelcome visitors.

_ The creamer cat whipped around, his amber eyes settling in her yellow ones. She hissed, watching her owner back away from the two cats. _

_ "Who are you?" She snarled, stepped forward, ready to strike him. He flattened his ears, taking a step back, but the confident smirk never left him. _

_ "Does that matter to you, pretty kitty?" He purred, letting himself pad forward until she could feel his breath on her whiskers. She hissed again but was pulled away by skinny arms before she could do anything. As she was carried away she struggled, but finally accepted her fate as the cream cat watched her with an amused look in his eyes. _

"Why so rude?" Katoola snapped out of her thoughts as she stared up at the male who had walked to her. His tail swayed behind him, his paws twitching as he wanted to do something but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Why do you think?" She straightened herself, meeting his challenging, prying, judging amber gaze. He shrugged, instead leaning forward to lick her ear softly. She growled but made no move to move her head away from his tongue.

"I.. Look I just wanted to say hi, that's all." He smiled gently, his eyes showing some strange emotion Katoola has only felt a few years ago. He stepped back, but still prevented Katoola from moving on. "I let you go on if you tell me your name."

Katoola sighed irritably, shaking her head. "It's Katoola." She said, stepping forward. "Now move."

The cream kitty grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "Mine's Marley." He stepped out of the way, letting Katoola hurry past him.

"Marley.." She murmured as she stuck to the side of the gutters, her nose wrinkled as she concentrated on remembering the name.

Katoola liked the way it sounded.

-

Katoola lifted her head, blinking sleep from her eyes as her eyes adjusted to the gloom of the room. She sneezed, as her nose was stuffed into the blanket she was sleeping on. She stood, cursing to herself silently and jumping onto the hardwood floor and out the cat-door.

  Some cat was outside meowing like a siren. And it was annoying as hell.

She stumbled tiredly through the snow, halfheartedly scrambling under the gate and emerging on the other side. Katoola lifted her head, glowing yellow eyes settling on some amber ones from under a pine.

"Marley what the hell!" She snarled, running up to meet him under the pine's branches. As she got closer, she could make out the cream colored body as a smudge in the darkness. Marley grinned, his teeth flashing from the yellow drab of the street-light.

"Why, Katoola, I just had to see you!" Marley seemed happy, his amber eyes flashing.

"By meowing like you just got ran over? You'd wake up my owner!" Katoola shook her head, the bell on her collar giving a small ring.

Marley stepped out from the shadows onto the street, turning around to face her. "Never mind your owner, let's go on a walk!"

Katoola growled, rolling her eyes. "It's the middle of the night, Marley. I should really be getting inside."

Marley stepped forward, bowing his head to meet her gaze. He was much taller, and she could tell that he's quite older than her as well. "Oh Katoola, you certainly aren't afraid, are you?"

Katoola lowered her gaze. There was something about this male who intimidated her, she couldn't understand it. "I'm.. a bit scared.."

Marley smiled softly, "Don't worry, it's safe."

Katoola stepped back, shaking out her pelt and looking up to Marley. "Okay, I'll come with you."

She followed Marley as he led her along the black as night street, her eyes narrowed as she squinted to try to make out his form in the gloom. Her collar jingled slightly as she walked, shivering in the cold but she still followed the male cat anyways. He made a sharp turn, hopping a fence that led into a cat's yard. Katoola froze, looking at Marley with a confused look dancing on her features. He nodded, giving her a smile that just seemed to make her heart swell. Puffing out her chest, she scrambled up the fence beside Marley, following him into the yard and as he padded into the backyard.

He sighed dreamily, sitting down in the middle of the silver grass. Katoola was awestruck, the moon creating silver-grey patterns among the rose bushes that surrounded the patch of grass. She could see tiny fireflies hiding among the bushes as if they were trying to illuminate the leaves and dance like a stray from Reno. She made her way next to Marley, still staring in wonder at the scenery around her. Marley looked at her, an adoring look in his eyes. Katoola felt a tail wrap around her, and Marley head resting on her own.

She found it nice.

She relaxed, falling against the warm body as the fireflies danced around them and everything was perfect. Soft words were being whispered into her ear, a tail curled around her and everything was perfect.

"Oh Katoola, we would make a perfect match."

-

"Katoola, I'm telling you, you should let him off."

Sia shook her head, nudging a pebble with her paw and watching it summersault into a puddle in the gutter. Katoola's paws hung over the edge, the white fur slightly brushing the surface but somehow not disturbing the peace.

"Why should I?" She growled, her hard yellow eyes trained on the cracks in the tar expanse in front of her.

"He-he's older than you! By at least 13 years! And aren't you only 15 years?" Katoola knew that in a human year, which she had heard the most, that was about one year. Marley was two years, and she was a bit over than one.

"So? Isn't age just a number?" Katoola bent her paw, dipping it into the mirror beneath her.

"Yeah, but that's when you're a few years apart. He's an  _ adult, _ trying to get onto you, a  _ teenager."  _ Sia's matted tail thumped on the ground, something she normally did when she was frustrated.

Katoola whipped her gaze. "And what do you mean by that? He likes me, and I like him! He's been gentle and he's just.. perfect!"

Sia stared at her, wide mouth. "Didn't you only go out once!?"

"Yeah, and so what?!" Her tail lashed, her eyes blazing with fire. "I just know okay?"

They fell silent, the world seemed to hold its breath. Even the icicles stopped dripping. Katoola had looked away, staring at space with her eyebrows furrowed. She heard a soft sigh from her friend, almost inaudible due to the rasp poor Sia had developed.

"Listen, Katoola." The brown she-cat lifted her head to gaze at Sia, finding her blue eyes full of sadness. "If you really think he's the one, then go for it. Just, be careful."

Katoola dropped her gaze, letting out a sigh of her own as her yellow eyes stormed as she thought. She dipped her paws in the water again, watching the ripple obscure the perfect reflection of the roof and the blue clouded sky.

"Thanks," she whispered. Sia nodded, her eyes lifting up to gaze at the fence on the other side of the road.

"Katoola, please, come to me if anything happens." Katoola looked up to her, finding that same sadness in her eyes as before. Her voice was barely a whisper, almost unheard with the hoarseness of her throat. "I'd hate to lose you."

Katoola closed her eyes for a moment, letting the sounds of the day wash over her. She could hear the dripping of the icicles again, and the whisper of pine bushes as they blew against each other. In the distance, she could hear faint music. It sounded like pieces of wood carefully knocking against each other, making a beautiful melody with their bodies.

"Katoola, what's that thing that has wood and makes music?"

Katoola looked with a smile and replied: "That's called a windchime."

-

Katoola stepped out happily, shaking her head of any remaining weariness from waking up so late at night. She trotted down the stairs, ready to jump down on the dappled pebbles when she noticed a darker gray spot among the silvery ovals. Katoola stalked up to the thing, bending down to sniff the little thing. She blinked, realizing it was her rubber ball that she played with. With a happy mrrow, she picked up the little thing and squeezed under the gate, racing to the amber eyes beneath the shadow of the pine tree.

She rubbed her head against Marley's chest, her heart swelling as he licked the top of her head. It was hard to contain her purr, but she didn't try and it erupted like a lion's roar. Marley chuckled, stepping out of the light to see her better. His eyes landed on the ball in her jaws, and he smiled. "I assume you'd want to play with it." Katoola nodded, her usually snappy persona gone and gleefully followed Marley.

He led the way down to an open driveway, no cars to fill the lot. It was dark, squares of moonlight stretching across the ground like halls in abandoned Victorian houses. The place was perfect for a good game of rubber ball, no holes or anywhere the ball could roll into and hide. Aside from a peeled back paneling that revealed the dark abyss underneath a mobile home, there was nothing.

Katoola shouted with glee, dropping the ball and rolling it across a silver rug only to chase after it again. Marley was on her heels, dipping around her and swiping the ball away before she could reach it. She giggled, following Marley's tail as he knocked it around, keeping it away from her paws. But she had finally pounced on the ball, only for it to be knocked out of her paws again.

The game went on for a while, and the bright squares moved farther along the driveway until they lit the point where the wall met the ground like the lights in a stage play. Katoola had the ball now, and she was batting it away from Marley's paws like a warrior. But Marley was fast, and he swiped at the ball, sending it flying in a direction.

The two looked at each other with a grin before going off to find it. But Marley had a good idea where it might be, but when he stopped at the yawning mouth in the wall Katoola had to stifle a shudder.

"I, I think it might have gone in there," he said softly as if he was apologetic. I stared at that yawning grave, straining my eyes to see any shadows that might betray the location of the ball. "I can go get it, if you're scared."

Katoola shook her head, puffing out her chest. She was determined to prove to him that she was a strong cat, and so she stepped up to the entrance. Her tail twitched, gulping as she stared into that abyss. Shaking her head, she flattened her ears and stepped inside the night, sniffing around as she tried to find the ball.

Suddenly the light she had been using as a base to see had disappeared, sending her into complete darkness. She yelped, spinning around as Katoola tried to find the way out.

"Marley!" She yowled. Just then, the light returned, and Katoola desperately turned towards it, gathering her paws as she was about to take a step.

But something grabber her haunches from behind, pulling her from the square of light. Katoola screeched, trying to flip around to face her attacker but they held firm. Katoola felt herself being forced to the ground, and two silvery-cream paws were placed by her head. It clicked, and Katoola struggled even more, trying to escape. She felt jaws- Marley's jaws- grip her scruff, making her struggling useless.

"Quit moving, pretty kitty." She felt Marley's hot breath on her ear before returning to her neck.

Katoola tried moving her head, to no avail. "Marley! Marley, please!" She begged, a sob rising in her throat as she tried a final time to get free. "Let me go, please!"

Her face was pushed into the ground by one those cream paws she loved, pushing her vision to the entrance that led to the outside.

"Shh," she felt the whisper more than she heard it, the pressure being put on her jaws so she couldn't speak. He never let go.

Katoola didn't remember when he let go. She had passed out by then.

-

Sunlight blinked in her eyelids, the said thing flickering open to steady her gaze on the yellow light filtering through a blurry hole. The world seemed to spin slightly, and all Katoola could think was:  _ where am I?  _ The night before was coming back in a haze, the dull ache in her rear reminding her slightly something had happened. She could hear a few birds, although faint and blotched out like she was underwater. She groaned, licking her dry lips, and swerved her head to see her surroundings now that her vision was clearing up. Katoola made the mistake of moving her head too fast, letting out a hiss as it pounded against her skull. She took a second, her eyes shut tight, then opened them again.

She was in what seemed to be the space under a home, and the peeled back panel which served as the only source of light. Katoola moved her head back to its original position, closing her eyes again as she tried to remember clearly what had happened last night. But, once again, the memories were fuzzy and came out like a blur. She shook her head, ignoring the dull ache in her lower back and slowly, but surely, getting to her paws.

Katoola stayed on her paws for a bit, gathering her strength even though she just wanted to collapse and go back to sleep. But she had to get home, Sarah must be worried sick with her gone for so long. Once her vision was clear enough and she had magically summoned enough strength to walk, she lifted her head and opened her eyes, staring around the space once more. But then she noticed a cream colored cat sitting near the entrance, amber eyes boring into hers.

That's when it all started to come back.

The night when they were playing with her rubber ball, had they had lost it in the room. How she had gone to look for it and the light disappeared but reappeared again. And how Marley had pounced on her, pressing her face into the ground. How he had positioned himself, and thrust.. The blood, the buzzing in her ears, the pain,  _ the pain.. _

Katoola swayed on her paws, trying to keep her balance while also trying to block all the images out of her mind. A roaring sound rose in her ears, blocking out all other noise and her vision blurred as the vision went by faster. She gasped for air, feeling water close around her lungs as she tried to breathe, breathe,  _ breathe breathe breathe breathe- _

When she snapped out of it, Marley was in front of her. He wore a face that looked foreign on him, the usual kind and caring face was replaced with a stone hard face, the one you'd find on an alley cat in Reno. Once marvelous amber eyes pouring with emotion were now cold, dead, lifeless, and it sent a feeling of terror running down her spine and into every inch of her body. She lifted her eyes to his, trying to suppress herself from trembling in her place.

"You will not speak of this to  _ anyone, _ " he growled, his tone hard, harsh. "Understand?"

Katoola nodded, too choked up with fear to speak.

"We never met, this never happened." He turned around to slink out of the bent panel. But he stopped before he stepped outside. "Never talk to me again." And he was gone.

Katoola was frozen, the trembling increasing as her body started to feel numb like she was cut off from the world. Slowly, almost as if she didn't make the moves herself, she made her way to the panel, getting fast as she went. Her mind was filled with thoughts of redemption, how she would make it up to him, get him to come back, to not leave her. And when she pushed through that panel into the blinding sun, she expected him to be waiting there to say sorry.

But he wasn't. The driveway was silent.

Katoola looked around frantically, hoping that she could catch a glimpse of his tail or the soft padding of his paws, and she could follow him, and he'd turn around and say he was sorry and that he loved her.

Nothing. Not even a flicker.

But Katoola did notice a flicker, a flash of red among some grass that crowded around a big brown gate. She walked slowly over to that red flicker on wobbly legs, her tail swaying behind her as she tried to keep her balance as that pain that had once started in her rump was spreading up her back. The sunlight shone in yellow squares onto the driveway, contrasting the white squares from last night.  _ Last night. _ She shivered, trying to push it out of her mind.

She stopped once the object was in view, her tail twitching, her ears straight and her body seemed calm. But her face gave it away, a face twisted with confusion but relaxed with understanding.

There, lying among the stems of the grass, was the rubber ball.

-

Katoola pushed her head through the cat flap, her ragged breathing the only thing putting her out of place. She looked around the room, looking for any sign of life until she heard faint giggling from the mother's bedroom. Making her way around the couches, she tried her best not to stumble as she pushed her way into the room. It was the master bedroom and the biggest in the tiny house. Sarah was there, twirling around in her chair while babbling about something she had read. But as her eyes landed on Katoola, she stopped her chair, noticing the way she was limping.

Sarah got down on her knees, opening her arms and beckoning Katoola to join her. With a whine, Katoola stumbled forward, hitting her knees with a sob. She was aching all over, and the once seemingly dry eyes had burst with waterfalls of tears. She closed her eyes, another sob wracking her body as more tear burned a path through her fur until they fell onto the jeans she was wearing. Katoola could feel the faint feel of a hand ghosting over her spine, but she was too shocked and tired to react to it.

Instead, she just let herself cry, Sarah comforting her, and falling into an uneasy sleep.

-

Katoola blinked open half-hooded eyes, feeling little hairs tickle her chin. Golden sunlight shone around her, making her almost seem like a goddess. But she certainly didn't feel like a goddess, that ache was still there, and she was tired. She let her eyes wander around the room, seeing that she was lying on one of the couches. There was no sound of dinner being made, even though it often made around this time. Katoola assumed that they must have gone out for dinner, as there was no other sign of life either.

She let her eyes wander among the light, following little stray dust particles that danced in the gold. Katoola sighed, ignoring the rumble of her stomach and closed her eyes to sleep.

But her eyes shot open as she remembered something, or someone. She scrambled to her paws, not caring about her hunger but shot out the cat door. Racing down the steps in record time, she scrambled to get a grip in the pebbles as she stretched under the gate. Once she was free from the yard's confine she jumped into the street, racing down the tar towards the place that Sia lived under.

Rounding the corner, she bolted for the driveway, seeing Sia and tried to amp up her speed, but Sia had seen her before she got there and barreled into her before she could react. Katoola stumbled back with a groan, then looked up at the slightly taller she-cat. Sia's eyes were bright, seemingly ready to burst into tears. She could see that her pelt was more matted than it usually was, and the rasp in her breathing had gotten worse. Katoola gulped, watching the fury take over the worry in Sia's eyes.

"Where were you?!" She screeched, her ragged tail fluffing up in pure anger. Katoola flinched, looking up at Sia with wide eyes. "You haven't been here in two days! You can't just play hooky like that with me!"

Katoola blinked. "Two days?"

"Yes, two days! Don't you dare act dumb with me!" Sia was panting, her raspy breath now more prominent. "Why didn't you come to visit, huh Katool-"

Sia froze, staring at her with wide eyes. Katoola stared back, confused, until she felt a sparkle of wet on her paw. Looking down, her own eyes widened as she saw tears racing down to meet their brothers in the gutter below her. Realizing she was crying, a sob clawed its way up her throat, and escaped her mouth in a loud cry that had more tears pouring down.

The second sob had Katoola stumbling, and Sia caught her, eyes still wide with shock. She sat down, and with one giant paw brought Katoola to her chest. She buried her face into the fluff of fur on her chest, letting herself sob into the fur while Sia ran her paw up and down Katoola's back. When she had calmed down enough to speak, the fur on Sia's chest was spiking slightly.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here," Katoola let out one last sob, resting her head on Sia's chest. It was silent for a moment, Katoola drying away stray tears and Sia holding her close. Finally, she had calmed enough to move away slightly, still keeping close but not too close. Sia's once shock filled eyes held concern, and.. fear.  _ Fear for what? _ Katoola thought, her tail flicking at the thought.

"Tell me what happened," Sia said softly, keeping it simple.

It was hard her not to break back into tears. "I-I was with Marley, and, and we were playing with my r-rubber ball. He kicked it off somewhere and said it went under a house through a broken panel. I-I went inside, but as I was looking the, the light went out. A-and when it came back-" Katoola took in a breath, pleading that tears wouldn't come now. "He jumped me." It came out in a hoarse whisper, and Katoola had to take another breath. Sia's look of concern turned to anger, her paws seeming to itch to jump out of her place and do something. "He-he got on my back and started to.. started to.." Katoola let out a sob, and Sia scooted closer again to wrap her mangled but fluffy tail around her.

"Shh," she murmured softly, "he won't hurt you anymore."

Katoola looked up, her eyes watery. "B-but he could come back!" Images of the night went through her head and she stuffed her nose into Sia's shoulder, clamping her eyes shut trying to block out those god-awful images.

"No he won't," Sia nosed her head, and Katoola opened her eyes to stare up at her. She sniffed, blinking her eyes rapidly.

Sia's eyes darkened, and Katoola watched as the most evil, the most unsettling expression spread on this wonderful cat she had known ever since she got here.

"I promise."

-

Katoola felt a slight breeze blow over her face, and she lifted her eyelids to stare at the dimly lit room. A faint chirping of early birds could be heard from outside, and Katoola swiveled her ears so that she could try to pinpoint where the sounds might be coming from. Although, that was practically impossible while inside the house. So Katoola stretched, jumping down onto the hardwood floor and out the cat flap into the open air.

The ache in her back was slowly dwindling, and Katoola was internally grateful for that. She made her way to her favorite spot by the steps and sat down, closing her eyes so she could drink in the fresh morning air through her nose. She could practically smell the dew lingering in the air, but the same nip often present in pre-spring mornings was present in this one. But for Katoola, the cold was simply a hindrance and never really a problem.

Katoola opened her eyes, taking in the beauty of dawn from what a cat could see. The royal blue was slowly brightening to light blue above the rooftops, the trees like shadows on the blue backdrop. She smiled, her eyes green as the blue was reflecting, mixing, becoming one with the green. As the sun began to peek over the horizon of mountains, the shadow trees started to regain their color, dancing in joy as small highlights made the edges look like they were glowing. The light touched the tip of Katoola's ears, and she flicked them with a giggle.

Yesterday's conversation made its way into Katoola's mind, and she forgot the sunrise as she curled inward on herself. She had worried Sia, and it hurt her to see the Siamese cat be so worried about her. And so, she decided to go visit Sia early. This wasn't the first time she had come early, Katoola would sleep at her place if need be. And with how worried she was, Katoola was certain she'd appreciate her coming earlier today.

So Katoola leaped to her paws, carefully making her way down the steps to avoid slipping on the melting frost that adorned the painted wood. She walked more freely once she had reached the pebbles, squeezing her way under the gate and out into the front. Making her way on the narrow path of pebbles, she stepped onto the frosty street and turned to make her way to Sia's house. Now that she was walking slower, she noticed that the driveway Marley had taken her to was on the way there. Katoola gasped, hurrying her walking. She would've sworn she saw someone moving over there.

Katoola rounded the corner, thankful to be out of the sight range someone would have when sitting in that driveway. She let her pelt skim the bushes as she passed, looking up to hope that Sia was out too, drinking water from the puddles in the gutter. 

She saw no one.

Her pelt prickled, and she felt a weight crash down onto her lungs. Would Sia do the same thing as Marley did? Did she leave her to never come back? Was she never allowed to talk to her again? Katoola was breathing in gasps, so she pinned her ears flat and tried her best to breathe in slow deep breaths. It worked for some part, so Katoola turned on her heel, racing along the street.

The sun had made its way from just barely ghosting the rooftops to having gone a little ways down the wall. But Katoola was still plunged into shadow as she raced along, looking left and right in a panic for her friend. She was not going to lose the one cat who tolerated her snappiness and rudeness, the one cat who even talked to her. Besides Marley, but even thinking his name put a twinge in her stomach.

She rounded another corner, entering a part of the neighborhood she didn't visit often. It led to a road which led out to the main street, and it had cars driving through it quite regularly. Which is why most cats wouldn't dare to go out there, because there have been stories where cats were run over without a moment's hesitation. This made Katoola worried, as Sia would do drastic things when she was angry. And she wasn't going to lose her only friend.

Katoola rounded the corner, holding her breath. And when she saw the body lying out on the street, she let out a strangled cry. The sun had almost fully risen, but not enough to not cast big shadows against the buildings. Somehow, the body was still in the shadows just like she was, and Katoola could make out the dark blue hues in the red blood. A foul stench hit her nose, and bile rose to her throat. There was no stopping it as she doubled over to her side, letting out what she had the night before.

She closed her eyes, counting to five, then opened her eyes and stared at the body. She could see the dried blood on the fur, though the fur was shorter than what she had thought was on Sia. Her eyes traveled to the tire track that crossed over the body's stomach, guts splayed out like a squashed beetle after you pull back your paw. Katoola shuddered, she would have vomited again if she had anything left to vomit.

She steeled a breath, then walked closer to the body. Keeping her eyes away from the blood, she instead focused on the face. Its jaws were open but hanging, like a door with broken hinges. She watched the shadow slowly melt away as light took over, and that light illuminated the fringes of the fur, revealing the cream color..

This wasn't Sia. This was Marley.

Katoola didn't know if she should feel relieved or sickened. Here was the person who had manipulated her just so he could.. do it with her. And now he was dead, in front of her because a car had ran him over. Didn't he deserve it? Then why does Katoola feel sick to the stomach?

A groan broke her from her thoughts, and Katoola whirled around to face whatever had made it. A flash of light-grey fur got her attention, and the blood that was nearby it made her spring into action, racing to the lump of fur. She turned her over, overjoyed to find Sia looking up at her. But her eyes were feverish, and she could see wounds on her sides, still bleeding.

"Mama..?" Sia took in a breath, and Katoola furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm not-just-stay alive until I get back!" Katoola turned, ignored the dead and racing back to her owners.

And help she did get.

-

Sia sighed, watching the golden light flit around them with a smile. Katoola sat next to her, enjoying the golden silence as well. She could hear the two kids playing in the yard, and she could also hear the sound of Sia's improved breathing. A car drove by, the windows down and some music blasting. She closed her eyes, shuddering as an image floated into her head.

"You thinking again, Katoola?" Katoola opened her eyes and nodded, sighing slightly.

"It's.. like he never goes away." She says softly, gazing at the pink and red flowers across the street.

Sia shook her head. "I get it." She followed her gaze, observing the brilliant colors. "I don't think I can ever get his scream out of my mind."

"Yeah," said Katoola, though she was talking about different images.

The two sat in silence again, gazing at the summer greenery and breathing in the dry summer air.

"Do you," Katoola paused. "Do you think we'll ever be able, to get over it?"

Sia grinned. "'Course. We can get over anything."

Katoola giggled, then sighed. "I guess I understand why Marley didn't love me. Who would love a house cat anyways?"

Sia looked down, a smile on her face. "I would."

A soft breeze ran through their fur, setting off a windchime which, in turn, played a wonderful music. Sia sighed, lifting her head to the music with a smile.

"You know, whenever I find an owner I hope they have a windchime," Sia said dreamily, opening her eyes slightly.

Katoola smiled. "I'm sure they will.

The two went back to listening to the summertime sounds and windchimes. 

What happened was in the past.

And now they needed to look to the future.

_ The end _


End file.
